In the manufacture of tubular members, such as can body members, it is necessary to neck-in the open end portion of the tubular member. Also, the number of times a tubular member must be passed through a necking-in operation depends on the desired shape of the necked-in portion. Sometimes the desired shape can be obtained in one necking-in operation and other times the desired shape requires a plurality of necking-in operations. Therefore, it is desirable to provide necking-in apparatus that can be readily modified to provide for one or more necking operations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,714 provides necking-in apparatus in modular form so that the necking-in apparatus can be modified to provide for one or more necking-in operations. Such modular apparatus require a support that can readily be used to make the desired modifications.